


下品秀恩爱

by axrabbit



Series: 严肃龙诗文学 [3]
Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 渣男x渣男
Relationships: 龙骑/诗人
Series: 严肃龙诗文学 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606222
Kudos: 1





	下品秀恩爱

**Author's Note:**

> 渣男x渣男

“我在想，除了我谁还会要你？”  
一句没头没脑的话，龙骑士坐在床沿，清晨的阳光洒在他脸上，镀上一层金，看起来意外的迷人。  
“啊？追我的人能从这里排到三条花街。”  
诗人躺在床上，懒洋洋的模样。  
“老男人。”  
“你好像只比我小两岁吧，我可是永远的24岁呢”  
作为队友兼炮友很正常，但是这么一段关系维持了十几年就很不正常，诗人不像是能被一纸婚约束缚住的人，是一只肆意惯了的百灵鸟，龙骑士……根本没人知道龙骑士在想什么，他好像是一个一心钻研输出，头铁，可以偷偷吃到大地神，偶尔需要解决生理问题的男人。  
诗人绝对算得上是高情商，对于这件事却后知后觉，反应过来的时候龙骑正面无表情地换走诗人面前的菜品——因为诗人从来不吃那个。  
他怎么这么懂我？好似要溶入我的骨血，令人惊慌失措。诗人的心久违地砰砰砰砰砰砰乱跳，好像黑魔在他心里读火4炸得噼里啪啦。  
诗人最近很不正常，队友们猜测是龙骑士出轨乱交当着诗人的面勾搭漂亮妹妹伤了诗人的心，龙骑士当没听见那些风言风语，诗人确实是陷入了奇怪的思绪里，变得敏感又纤细。  
“你就像一个在外面偷情的寡妇。”  
一个让人摸不着头脑到形容，龙骑士这么说着，然后狠狠地把性器楔入诗人体内，诗人发出几声泣音，可口的模样让人想再欺负他一点，最近诗人变得很软，像一块水果汁夹心软糖，龙骑士匮乏的词语只能这么描述，不过龙骑士的直觉告诉他这件事和他关系很大。  
“唔……嗯嗯，你说、什么！”  
诗人的大脑一时翻译不过来，在诗人体内作乱的那个龙骑士根本没想让他思考，诗人有见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话的本事，或许在床上逼供是正确的，可是谁又愿意打破这旖旎到极点的氛围，龙骑士也没那么好的脑子。  
龙骑士还没找到问题所在，诗人就消停了下来，突然间对沾花惹草失去了兴趣，专注于死宫探险，龙骑士也跟着，用肠子牵着那家伙免得他乱来，鬼知道为什么一个远敏头也这么铁啊。这可是那个“妹妹是妹妹，宝贝是宝贝，你们都是我的唯一！”的诗人，队友们又有了新的猜测，难道是龙骑士暗地里吃醋给诗人灌了迷魂药，让诗人精神错乱，说不定诗人那被衣服遮盖着的白皙皮肤上烙着龙骑士的大名！乳尖上钉着的金属牌磕着龙骑士的名字！太下流了！  
龙骑士不知道为什么最近一直被指指点点，诗人明明一直都很三分钟热度，一会想干这个，一会想干那个，突然变得禁欲也在意料之中，而且诗人也没打乳钉，龙骑士一边想着诗人的脸一边自慰，想象着诗人在给他口交，灵巧的舌头包裹住他的龟头，龙骑士想起了一些旧事，他以前就很吸引年长者，他妈妈的妹妹也是，隔壁屋的姐姐也是，虽然他认为他没做错什么，只不过是帮助欲求不满的漂亮女人，但是他的姨夫让他滚得远远的，一辈子别回来，唔，龙骑士想象着在诗人的体内搅动，诗人的软穴紧紧吸着他的阴茎，然后射了出来。  
这段时间诗人既没有和别人做爱，也没有和龙骑士做爱，整得龙骑士只能自己打手冲，不过最终诗人还是爬到龙骑士床上，扭着腰让龙骑士填满他的欲壑。诗人很黏龙骑士，是个人都看得出来，和当初说的用屁股换龙肠明显不符。  
八人队友换过好几轮，龙诗组合倒是一直很稳定，都是出生入死的兄弟，最危险的关头一起挺过来，也是那时候队友意识到诗人可以和他们所有人打炮，对所有人说酥到骨子里情话，但龙骑士是特殊的，在人家心里地位那不能比的，可以双双殉情那种，就算是心碎成很多块，龙骑士也是最大那一块。  
这个人得被大家爱着啊，没有谁比诗人更适合被大家爱着了，此时龙骑士正在帮诗人浇花，诗人家的薰衣草开了，实际上五分之三的时间都是龙骑士在照顾这些纤细的花儿，毕竟以诗人的脑子不出三天就会忘记浇水施肥。  
有个人从背后抱住了龙骑士，甚至过分的把自己的重量都压在龙骑士的背上，不用开口龙骑士都知道是哪个混蛋回来了  
“我说，你会一直爱着我吗？”  
诗人拨弄着龙骑士柔软的发丝，语气显得漫不经心，龙骑士想他以前是回答过这个问题的，诗人跟一只大猫似的贴在龙骑士背上不下来，把脑袋靠在龙骑士的颈窝。  
“我想我以前回答过你，就是你说你永远24岁的时候。”  
诗人一挑眉，蹦跶到地上，自顾自地把薰衣草插在龙骑士头上，好不滑稽。  
“那也算？你就不能说得稍微浪漫一点？”  
“我做得比说的好听。”  
可能龙骑士说这句话的时候真的没有性暗示，但谁又在意呢。


End file.
